Network gateway devices typically receive requests from a variety of local devices that seek access to remote resources via packet network pathways. For example, a wireless access gateway may receive requests for access to the Internet from local devices such as laptop and tablet computing devices. Access to the remote resources may be restricted by the gateway or by the remote resources by a number of means, such as authentication. For example, a user of a tablet or phone that attempts to access a particular access gateway may need to provide a username and password that must be authenticated prior to gaining access to the gateway and the resources accessible through the gateway. Gateway devices may be used to provide access to all types of networks including, for example, network pathways that are proprietary and generally closed to third-party traffic, as well as non-proprietary pathways that are generally open to third-party traffic. For example, in some instances gateway devices may provide a user with access to a proprietary network maintained by a private entity, while in other instances gateway devices may provide access to a public network such as the Internet.